Never, Ever and Forever
by The Tower of WEIRDNESS-NESS
Summary: (Rukawa X O.C.) Hinata almost went insane because of her tragic past. She would have been in the mental hospital if not for a little raven-haired boy that helped her a long time ago... his name, was Kaede.
1. -Prelude-

A/N: I did this in my blue Cattleya notebook in class so it's kind of crappy... ummm... a HinaRu pairing (Rukawa X O.C.) this is still in progress, so... blah... just R&R please!! Hinata's family tree is in my website... (Her tragic past) you'll find the address if you click on my penname up there. ^^ Please visit it so you would understand the story more!!  
  
  
  
"Never, Ever and Forever"  
  
Hinata almost went insane because of her tragic past. She would have been in the mental hospital if not for a little raven-haired boy that helped her a long time ago... his name, was Kaede.  
  
  
  
-Prelude-  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey kid, why are you crying?"  
  
"..." The little girl said nothing, she just continued crying.  
  
"..." He stared at the weeping girl intently and sat beside her.  
  
"All of them are." She started, but didn't continue.  
  
"Are...?" The boy asked.  
  
"Dead..." She replied.  
  
"Who are dead?"  
  
"My... family... my brother and sister... my mother..."  
  
"What about your dad?" He asked, quite concerned.  
  
"I don't have a father." She replied coldly.  
  
"I'm... sorry... but I'll be here to help you!" He smiled.  
  
She smiled... a smile sweeter than the sweetest rose. She smiled a smile she could never forget. She smiled for the first time ever.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
'I wonder where he is now...' The present fourteen-year-old Hinata thought while she tossed in bed one night... like all of the other nights, she was thinking of him. That little boy she met exactly nine years ago.  
  
It was her birthday when she ran away... her fifth birthday... also when she found her mother's dead body on the ground. 'Suicide...' She thought. 'She killed herself...' 'Was it because of me?' 'Or my brother?' 'He died too... I won't forget that...' 'Damn tuberculosis...' "Perfect birthday..." she sarcastically told herself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you really have to go?" A crying girl asked.  
  
"My dad told me so..."  
  
"Why?" She said through her tears.  
  
"He says it's for his new job in Tokyo..."  
  
"But... you're my best friend!"  
  
"You're my best friend, too... if I move, I'll never smile again." He said as he held her hand.  
  
"I'll miss you..."  
  
"I... I... I love you..." he blushed and ran away after saying those three last words that Hinata ever heard from him.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
'That was just after a year I had met him.' 'Exactly three hundred sixty four days... again, perfect birthday...' 'Now, its my birthday, once more... I wonder what will happen to me this year?' 'At least I've moved already... away from all my memories of that boy... I even forgot his name now... new house... new school... new life...'  
  
'Too bad I never got to say I loved him too.'  
  
Those were Hinata's last thoughts before she finally fell asleep. 


	2. -Chapter I-

"Chapter One: The new Boy-er Girl"  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG" The unusually loud school bell could be heard from Hinata's house.  
  
"SHIMATTA! First day of school and I'm already late!" With her hair still wet, Hinata hurriedly pranced around, tossing on her clothes, one slice of toast in her mouth; she quickly grabbed her bag, slammed the door behind her and locked it.  
  
"Not good! Not good! Not good!!" She chanted while running to school, forgetting all about her bike.  
  
She ran all the way to Shohoku High School, a fair distance for a fourteen- year-old. Huffing and puffing, she dragged her bag into the gates of the school. The weather was pleasant around her, it was sunny, yet not hot or cold.  
  
She was looking around for a teacher when -something- bumped into her and they both fell over.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Hinata yelled at the guy.  
  
He just said "Doaho" and walked away.  
  
"Why you...!" Hinata started.  
  
"Don't worry... he's really like that ever since he moved here."  
  
"Oh... what a weird guy..."  
  
"I'm Kogure Kiminobu, by the way."  
  
"Watashi wa Kidou-  
  
"Uh-oh... cheerleaders! They seem to be running after him again."  
  
"After who?"  
  
"Rukawa. He has his own cheering squad."  
  
"Now that's WEIRD. Who in the world would want to like THAT guy?"  
  
"I have no idea..."  
  
"Um... anyways, would you might know where the year-one, class-ten room is?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, it's right down the hall over there to your right."  
  
"Ok, Thanks!"  
  
"See you around, Kidou!"  
  
"Uh... see you around Kogure-san!" She said before running towards her new classroom.  
  
'Knock... Knock... Knock...' Hinata rapped on the door of the year-one, class-ten room.  
  
"By the way, class... we have a new student-oh, please come in... *Mister* Kidou" The teacher said, straining his eyes on the piece of paper with HER surname scrawled on it.  
  
She entered the room, her backpack over her shoulder, in casual clothes. She wore a loose black-and-blue shirt with baggy dark blue jeans. She looked more male than she was female.  
  
"Wa~~~ mite-mite~~~ hora anohito!!" (Wow! Look! Look! That guy!)  
  
" Ehh? Ahh! Hontou da~~ Iketeruyone?" (What? Oh yeah! He's so handsome!) the girls swooned over Hinata, thinking all along that she was a he.  
  
"Ehem... anyway, back to the lesson..." the teacher continued. "Introductions can be don't later... Mister Kidou, please sit beside Mister Rukawa over there."  
  
'Oh no... that guy again..." She thought to herself.  
  
"Well? Go on..." The teacher told her off.  
  
"B-But I-agh... nandemonai..." (Nevermind) She slumped and walked over towards Rukawa's right side, at the very back of the class. Two girls were seated in front of both of them.  
  
"..." Rukawa stared at her.  
  
"Nannano?" (WHAT?) She demanded.  
  
"...Nandemonai..." (Nevermind) Rukawa replied.  
  
Sitting in the middle of a boring lecture, Hinata's eyelids were slowly dropping... Rukawa, who was at her left side, must have felt the same, too... He was snoring away, drooling all over his desk. Hinata leaned on her desk, struggling to keep her eyes open... she eventually gave in to the sandman.  
  
"Zzzz" Rukawa went.  
  
"Zzzzzzzzz" Hinata joined in, but not as loud.  
  
"Ah! Kidou-sama ga neteru~~~~" (Aww, look--he's sleeping!)  
  
"Kawaii~ ne~~~" (He's so cute!) The girls in front of Hinata sighed dreamily as they watched her sleep. 


	3. -Chapter II-

"Chapter Two: Kanata? Isn't that a boy's name?"  
  
A tap on her shoulder startled Hinata awake while she slept on her table a few moments before.  
  
"Hey... it's time to go home." Rukawa said as he picked up his bag.  
  
"Uhh... thanks..." she said, extending her right hand to shake Rukawa's hand.  
  
"..." Rukawa shook her hand but said nothing. He just looked at her... into her blue eyes. He raised one eyebrow at her, as if suspicious about something, but couldn't exactly place what it was.  
  
"... Do you know where I can find a basketball court around here?" Hinata said, avoiding his piercing eyes as she picked up her bag and another one that took the form of a basketball.  
  
"You... like basketball?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Yeah! Its my favorite sport!" She grinned as she told him.  
  
"There's one by the park over there..." He pointed in the direction of the court he used to practice in during weekends or days when there wasn't any class.  
  
"Ooh! Thanks again!" Hinata said as she walked for the door.  
  
"Uh... no problem..."  
  
"I'm gonna go practice now... see ya!" Hinata waved goodbye as she ran out of the classroom.  
  
'YES! A basketball court!' She thought to herself as she brought out her basketball.  
  
"..." Someone silently watched her as she began to practice.  
  
Hinata's shots were smooth and flexible. Her stance was perfectly balanced; she would glide along the court as if she were on ice skates. The person widened his eyes while he watched.  
  
"Whoah..." another person came along and watched behind the bushes.  
  
After one final three-pointer, she grabbed her ball and put it back in her bag as she threw a small towel onto her shoulder. She picked up both bags and walked out of the court.  
  
'It's as if someone was watching me...' Hinata thought while she turned at the corner and bumped into Rukawa again.  
  
"Oof..."  
  
"... Gomen..." Rukawa said.  
  
"Its ok..." Hinata replied.  
  
"... You're done practicing?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"Yup... I kept on having this weird feeling, as if I were being watched..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, I gotta go home now..." Hinata boyishly ran her fingers through her short auburn hair.  
  
"Sure..." Rukawa replied  
  
"Ja ne..." Hinata walked away, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. 'Is it just me, or is he talking too much today?' Hinata thought while walking home. 'What am I talking about? I don't even know the guy! I'm sure he always talks like this to everyone.' Hinata decided.  
  
She finally got home. She tossed her bags on the couch as she entered the room, ran up the stairs and got into the shower.  
  
Finally done with all the other routines, she sat down in front of her desk, her schoolbag at her left hand, sodas, chips, ball pens, pencils and erasers at her right.  
  
'Oh no... Assignments galore...' Hinata grumbled as she opened her biology notebook. She started to write down the date when her phone rang...  
  
"Huh?" She picked up the phone  
  
"Uh... Hello?" Hinata said as she placed the phone on her ear.  
  
"..." The person giggled and hung up.  
  
"OK... weird..." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Hinata sat down again to continue with her homework but as soon as she picked up her pencil, the phone rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"..." Nothing but giggles could be heard.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" She could hear muffled voices talking in the background, as if they covered the mouthpiece of the phone. They put it down after a few seconds.  
  
"Um... whatever..." She sat back down and opened her book. The phone rang again.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!?!?!" She shouted as she picked up the phone.  
  
"A... anou... i-is this the Kidou residence? T-this is K-Kogure Kiminobu s- speaking..."  
  
"Ack... Gomen Kogure-san! You see, I've been having some prank callers lately..."  
  
"Ah... so that's why you're so pissed off... Rukawa went through that, too... eventually, they stopped calling him... ki ni shinai." (Don't worry about it)  
  
"Arigato..." (Thanks...)  
  
"Um... so what was your name again? I didn't quite catch it..." Kogure asked as the phone suddenly got choppy.  
  
"M-y n-m-e s kkkk-na-ta." She said, her voice hardly audible.  
  
"Kanata? Ok..." Kogure said, misunderstanding what Hinata was trying to say.  
  
"Its---..." The battery of Hinata's cordless phone went out before she could clarify her name.  
  
"Oh no... Forgot to charge the stupid phone... now he really thinks I'm a boy..."  
  
A/N: Thanks to Rie Yamada for all the Japanese phrases and for the boy's name that sounds like "Hinata" oh- and my disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, or the song title "Never, Ever and Forever". This plot is totally original. So there. HAH! No flames please! ^^ 


	4. -Chapter III-

"Chapter three: something familiar...?"  
  
Cold wind blew on Hinata's shoulders as she leaned against the rough stone wall. She checked her watch...  
  
"Eleven 'o clock PM... Gotta get home..." She walked forward slowly, and fell down, opening her still healing wound on her knee. "Kuso! It's bleeding..." She said as she stood up again.  
  
"Oi! Kanata!? What are you doing out this late!?" A guy came out from the darkness.  
  
"Nothing... I just needed some air." She said, not caring who the person was.  
  
"You're drunk. /Who's Kanata?/" Rukawa appeared.  
  
"Rukawa! You're here?" Kogure exclaimed.  
  
"...I like practicing at night..." Rukawa said under his breath.  
  
"Oi! Kogure! You better get back in here! Your father will be furious if you stay out too long!" Kogure's mother called to him.  
  
"Gah... I have to go now... Rukawa-you can take care of this guy, right?"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Ok then... see you guys on Monday!" He ran back to his warmly lit house.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me. I just wanted some air..." She started to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rukawa demanded.  
  
"Kaero." (I'm going home.)  
  
"No you're not." He grabbed Hinata by the shoulder.  
  
"Na... nani?" (Wha...what?) Hinata's eyes grew wide. She had heard that voice somewhere before.  
  
"You're hiding something... You aren't going anywhere until you tell me... now, sit down."  
  
"None of your business... hanase." (Let go of me)  
  
"Iiya." (No.) He tightened his grip on Hinata's shoulder while saying this.  
  
"I'm not saying anything." She closed her eyes and folded her arms.  
  
"You're a girl." Rukawa said.  
  
"At last someone noticed that."  
  
"You weren't hiding that?"  
  
"I wasn't hiding that. Everyone just began thinking I was a guy..."  
  
"...You're still hiding something... I get a strange feeling whenever you're around."  
  
"Feels strange that someone is more handsome than you? OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! -hic..."  
  
"I'm more relieved about that."  
  
"Ehehe..." She chuckled as she scratched her head.  
  
"Blood?" Rukawa's attention is brought to Hinata's knee.  
  
"Ahh~ nandemonai..." (Nevermind)  
  
"Anou sa... what's your real name?" He asks as he uses his handkerchief on her knee.  
  
"A-anou... Hinata... Kidou Hinata."  
  
"Ore wa Rukawa Kaede..."  
  
"Why are you so talkative now? It's not like you."  
  
"Saana..." (I don't know) He sighed as he stared at the pavement.  
  
"...?" Hinata just looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"There's something very familiar about you..."  
  
"Zzzzz..." Hinata fell asleep beside Rukawa, slightly leaning on his arm.  
  
"Nandemonai..." Rukawa sighed as he leaned back on the wooden bench, falling asleep himself. 


	5. -Chapter IV-

"Chapter four - NANI?!"  
  
Hinata moved slightly beside Rukawa, who's arm was around her.  
  
"EEE~~~~~?!?!" Hinata's voice echoed through the still empty park.  
  
"Eh?" Rukawa ran his fingers through his messy jet-black hair.  
  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE?!" Hinata jumped off the bench, startled.  
  
"You fell asleep... I didn't want to carry you."  
  
"Ugh... /Mukatsuku yatsudana.../" (Annoying guy...) She sighed.  
  
"Zzz..." Rukawa fell asleep again.  
  
"Chotto anta." (Hey you.) Hinata said as she held something over Rukawa's head.  
  
"Ah?" Rukawa replied, still not opening his eyes.  
  
"Okiro." (Wake up.) Hinata commanded as she poured the cold water all over Rukawa's head.  
  
"Tsumete~!" (COLD) Rukawa nearly jumped out of his skin as he shoved the bucket of ice water away with one arm.  
  
"I've been trying to wake you up for an hour already!!" She shouted at Rukawa, waving her fist in his face.  
  
"...I don't wake up this early..." Rukawa stood up, brushing some ice off his jacket.  
  
"It's your fault anyway! What if someone sees us?! Could you imagine the rumors?!"  
  
"Ah... wakatta... wakatta..." (Ok... ok...)  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT EASY! SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE SEEN US!!"  
  
"/at the rate you're going, someone will definitely see us.../ at least they wont confuse you for a guy anymore." Rukawa just scratched his head groggily, not caring about anything Hinata was saying.  
  
"...I just need to go home and take a looooooong shower and change..."  
  
"No one's stopping you."  
  
"Fine. Ja iku wa..." (I'm going now...) Hinata said as she made her way back to her house  
  
"Fu~~~~" (Sigh of exasperation) Rukawa went home as well.  
  
After being able to take a long bath, Hinata changed and grabbed her basketball.  
  
"Time for a little practice..." Hinata thought as she walked towards the basketball court. 


End file.
